6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Darth Side
Welcome to the Darth Side is the 37th episode of the series and the 10th episode of the second season, which aired on December 15, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 14, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. | AltDate = November 14, 2008 | EpisodeNumber = 37 |Prev Ep=Midnight Madness |Next Ep=The New Guy| LineColor = BFFF00 }} Plot When Nikki sees Darth enter the Khaki Barn and call Chrissy over for a meeting in the store's storage room, she becomes curious and goes to the back room's door to listen in and find out what Darth and Chrissy are up to in there, when the door suddenly opens and Nikki falls to the floor—and discovers that Chrissy is secretly a member of Darth's Star Wars Jedi Knight club. Unable to help herself, Nikki bursts out laughing at the scene, prompting an embarrassed Chrissy to warn her that if Nikki tries to tell anyone about what she now knows, she'll be fired from the Khaki Barn. During her break, Nikki tells the gang at the Big Squeeze about Chrissy's clandestine geek-like activity and they all share a laugh, then she warns Jonesy not to say anything because, as much as she hates her Khaki Barn job, she still values it and would prefer not to get fired. Jonesy gets Nikki to buy his silence by talking her into buying some "environmentally-friendly" plastic wrap that he is selling to earn money for his school's hockey team, which puts him in competition with Jen, who is selling chocolate-covered jellybeans to also earn some cash for school sports. Ron the Rent-a-Cop hears about the jellybean sale and, revealing that they were a favorite candy of his as a boy, he buys a box of jellybeans from Jen (while claiming that he is not doing it to support Jen's fund-raising). Back at the Khaki Barn, a girl named Ashley comes into the store looking for work, and The Clones take notice of her right away because she appears to be a fourth Clone, which delights Chrissy, Kirsten and Kristen immensely and bugs Nikki, who half-jokes that The Clones are "breeding". Jonesy comes in a moment later and makes some plastic wrap sales to The Clones by easily fooling them into thinking they're the newest fashion, but he lets Chrissy's secret slip during his sales pitch, which gets the KB assistant manager angry at Nikki and Nikki mad at Jonesy. Chrissy makes good on her earlier threat and hires Ashley to take Nikki's place at the Khaki Barn. Now unemployed, Nikki visits several shops around The Galleria in search of work, but having no luck with the job hunt, she forces herself to get a new job at Stereo Shack, where Darth works. Darth, who has a major crush on Nikki, hires her on the spot the moment she walks in the door and he offers her the uniform he wants her to wear—a Princess Leia Star Wars costume combining a wig, a cape and a replica of the bikini Leia wore in the movie "Return of the Jedi". An unimpressed Nikki initially refuses to wear the costume and shoves Darth backward into a set of stereo speakers for even suggesting it, but she later reaches a compromise and puts on the cape. Later on, Julie, the awkward, braces-wearing Wonder Taco employee who likes Darth, walks into Stereo Shack to see her crush, but turns around and leaves, upset, when she sees Darth with Nikki, who gets fed up with her new boss's crush on her and enlist Caitlin's help in giving Darth a fashion makeover and pairing him up with Julie so he can leave Nikki alone. Nikki and Caitlin watch from the sidelines as Julie and the new-improved Darth go for coffee at Grind Me and cringe as they see the two geeks get their braces stuck together, for some weird reason, with rubber bands as they attempt a kiss. While Jonesy and Jen try to outhustle each other with their competing fundraising drives, Ron becomes increasingly addicted to the jellybeans he's buying from Jen. When he runs out of funds and Jen refuses to take credit cards or an IOU, Ron tries to coerce her into handing over more of the candy by threatening to cite her for selling without a permit, so Jonesy gets into the picture and runs off with the jellybeans, taking them to the mall fountain, warning Ron that he'll dump the candy into the water unless he backs off. Asking Jonesy not to be hasty, Ron seeks out a compromise and Jonesy seizes the opportunity to make another sale, telling the mall security guard that unlike Jen, he takes IOUs. When Nikki arrives for work at Stereo Shack, Darth comes out wearing his old Darth Vader helmet and cape again and thanks her for setting him up with Julie, who told him on their date that she liked him for who he was pre-makeover, the defining factor in his choice to return to his old look. Darth then fires Nikki, who points out that he cannot fire her just because he has a new girlfriend, and Darth then explains that he fired her for not doing her job at the store properly, a reason Nikki accepts. A moment later, Julie comes from the back wearing the full Princess Leia costume, which creeps Nikki out as she leaves the store, wishing that Darth had fired her sooner so she wouldn't be subjected to the sight of the skinny Julie in that costume. Nikki returns to the Khaki Barn and discovers that The Clones are upset with Ashley because the fourth Clone, according to Chrissy, has been making all the sales at the store since she was hired. Happy to see Nikki come back, Chrissy rehires her (with a 10% raise and more breaks per day) and fires Ashley. When Nikki wonders why she was rehired, The Clones explain about Ashley and add that they prefer Nikki because she let them have all the sales. Quotes *'Chrissy:' Nikki! You back stabbing, non Khaki Barn wearing, pain in my butt jerk! You're fired!! ---- *'Nikki:' I can't believe I got fired...again. Jonesy: Glad to see I'm rubbing off on you. ---- *''(Wyatt and Jude see Lydia enter Underground Video)'' Wyatt: Ahhh! There's Lydia! Jude: How do you know her name? Wyatt: Freaky Lydia. The one who stalked Jonesy, ring a bell? ---- *'Coach Halder:' Okay Wong! Tell me why I should hire you if you can't even return a pansy little lob! (tennis ball hits Nikki in the head) ---- *'Nikki:' (slams head on counter) Ugh... this is the end... Darth: (Yoda-like) No, only the beginning, it is. Nikki: Hooooo.... ---- *'Wyatt:' Come on, guys. Darth isn't so bad. Nikki: Easy for you to say! He doesn't have a crush on you! ---- *'Nikki:' Back off, Jedi-boy! I hate to break it to you, but it's NEVER going to happen! Darth: Never? Nikki: Never! Darth: Not a one in a million chance? Nikki: Let me put it in a language that you'll understand: there's a better chance that Obi Wan will join the Sith. Darth: Sigh... I see... ---- *'Wayne:' Leave me alone! I told you, you are not my girlfriend! Lydia: But that doesn't mean we can't still go out! Wayne: Gah! ---- *'Jude:' Chill out, Chicken Girl! Lydia: Gasp! I didn't know you had an identical twin! Wyatt: We're not twins! I'm BLACK, and he's WHITE! Wayne: Ah haha! And you're CRAZY! ---- *'Nikki:' So, how'd things go with Julie? Darth: Great! She likes me for my inner beauty and my skills with the light saber! Oh, and BTW, you're fired. Nikki: Fired? You can't fire me just because you got a new girlfriend! Darth: Okay, then I'll fire you because you stink at your job. Nikki: I do not! Darth: Where are the positronic calculators? Nikki: ... Darth: The three-amp transmitters? Nikki: ... Darth: The headphones? Nikki: Sigh... okay, fair enough. Trivia *Lydia thinks that Wayne is Wyatt when she comes to meet up with him at Underground Video. *Ashley's voice actor is the same as Sierra from Total Drama World Tour. *This is the second time Lydia is in the series. The first was in It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! *This episode is centered around Nikki. *So far, Nikki's been fired twice, Jonesy's been fired almost every episode, Jude's been fired once, and Wyatt has only been fired once so far, he doesn't get fired again until later. *Nikki's job: employee at Khaki Barn Reason for firing: Krissy found out Nikki told others about her secret membership of the Jedi Knight Club Nikki's job: employee at Stereo Shack Reason for firing: she sucked at her job according to Darth Reason for re-hiring: the Clones were upset that Ashley was making all the sales *These are the places Nikki applied for a job at before going to Steroshack: - Wonder Taco - The Penalty Box - Frilly and Pink - Tattoo parlor *Ron the Rent-a-Cop gets addicted to Jen's chocolate covered jelly beans because they were his favorite candy when he was a kid. His nostalgia is what makes him buy so many. *This is the first time that Nikki is fired so this makes Jen and Caitlin the only friends that hasn't been fired from her job. But Caitlin quit her job in the last episode. *The episode name is a play on the phrase "Welcome to the Dark Side". Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h24m54s183.jpg|Jen undercover vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h25m29s37.jpg|Jen deals with Ron the "stuff" vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h38m53s151.jpg|Darth as a Greeter God vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h39m10s69.jpg|Darth's makeover vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h37m25s25.jpg|Jen and Jonesy in the fountain vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h40m02s79.jpg|I made you a chicken! vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h40m33s131.jpg|"Chill out, Chicken Girl!" vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h40m52s47.jpg|"I'm BLACK, and he's WHITE!" Video 8rVpezrpBuk fxNKnGT8Szg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2